Random Events
Random Events in Endless Space occur throughout gameplay. These events can have positive or negative impacts on the player's Empire and can affect players individually or collectively. There are five main classifications of Random Events: Narrative, Global, Positive, Negative, and Interactive. Narrative Events Narrative Events occur when the player reaches certain milestones in gameplay. Generally, they do not provide direct bonuses or negative effects to players. Great Things Have Small Beginnings "Haggard, unsure, but full of hope, the first colonists of your faction have set foot on another planet. It may seem trivial, but even the most epic adventures begin with a single step." Firm Foothold Established "What was first a tenuous Outpost is now a well-entrenched Colony. The planet is yours 'to grow and develop -- or lose in conflict." If It Was Easy It Wouldn't Be Interesting "Congratulations on the first settlement on an advanced and difficult planet type. It is a doorway to greater riches, and of course, greater risks." Mastery of Celestial Bodies "Colonization of a celestial body with an environment this hostile is not a simple thing. An empire can go far if it has such stepping stones. This can be seen as the end of the beginning of space exploration." To Change a Planet "It is no minor thing to alter the face of a planet. With this kind of power, one could even reshape the galaxy into the image one desires…" Remains of the Endless "You have uncovered a temple rich in the lore of the Endless. It is a first step to one day achieving their unthinkable level of power." Uncovering the Stars "You have mapped half of the known galaxy, an achievement as practical as it is impressive. After all, knowledge is the first step to power and control." Stars in Your Sway "Fully half of the galaxy is now under your control. Domination of what remains is only a question of time…" Rogues and Criminals "If there are riches and ships, there will be pirates. You will have to eliminate them, or be continually plagued by their incursions from their bases on uncolonized planets. As the number of unclaimed planets shrinks, so do the pirates' hopes of survival." Armada of the Collective "They are coming. Moving in groups of ships with conquest in mind, the pirates of the ABC have formed a vast fleet to conquer and pillage. This invasion has been long in planning, and will not be beaten off by a handful of vessels." The End of the Collective "Having broken their greatest fleet and shattered their power, you have sent the once-powerful Collective into the dust of history. The threat of pirates has been reduced, and the scattered remnants will pose little threat." You Are Not Alone "Beginnings are delicate things. Friend or foe, ally or enemy, you have made contact with another spacefaring species. Treat them as you would have them treat you…" The End of Diplomacy "War has been declared with another empire. Time will tell if this was wise or foolish; for the moment, all that matters is survival." Friends and Allies "Now the member of a galactic alliance, you are no longer alone in your efforts to shape the galaxy according to your desires." The Call of Distant Constellations "You have discovered the technology required to safely traverse the wormholes that link constellations. Which brave captain will discover what lies beyond? And what riches or horrors await them?" Unfettered Movement "With the technology you have unlocked, you are no longer constrained by cosmic strings and wormholes. Your only limit is your ambition…" Down, But Not Out "Tyrannical enemies have taken one of your systems; your people cry for delivery. Their fate is in your hands." A Step Towards Domination "You have successfully undertaken the potentially long and expensive effort to conquer another star system. This will not go unnoticed, regardless of your status with the defending empire." A Platform for Success "Greater ship tonnage means many things -- greater military strength, faster travel, and an easier way to extend the power of your empire." Leviathan! "A successful launch of a ship of this size means that now, more than ever, you can project your will across the constellations of the galaxy." Developing Leaders "Whether they are alien or similar to you, the recruitment and development of Heroes of this quality bodes well for your empire. Any leader requires talented subordinates, and yours appear to be among the best." Galactic Leaders "Your Hero has reached a level of experience and ability that few in the galaxy can hope to match. Use their talents wisely, for they will be your tools to shape the future." There Is No Award for Second Place "Your Hero has reached a level of experience and ability that few in the galaxy can hope to match. Use their talents wisely, for they will be your tools to shape the future." Do Not Falter Now "You are, potentially, close to the goal for which you have struggled. It is a good time to watch your enemies, and mind your allies." Extinction "An alien empire has been destroyed by one of your competitors; do not be the next to be ground beneath their heel (or whatever grinding appendage they may have)." Global Events Global Events are Random Events that affect all players simultaneously. Dust Code Cracked "Partially, anyway. Applied mathematicians (the team of Trasman, Orkim, and Edrik) have decrypted some of the algorithms underlying the structure and communication between dust particles, and partially replicated their networking processes. A chain reaction results in a boost to scientific development across the galaxy." *+25% on star system (20 turns) Dust Lode Self-Activates "How exciting! After years of research, a team of scientists led by Norzk has managed to get Dust to demonstrate some of its self-organizing and networking properties. Unfortunately, the Dust subsequently became uncooperative, sabotaged a number of on-going experiment, and triggered incidents across the galaxy." *-25% on star system (20 turns) Hulk Discovered with Endless Tech "The dead hulk of a ship belonging to the Endless has been discovered drifting among the debris of an asteroid belt. The technology has been analyzed, and your vessels will benefit from a significant boost in speed. Unfortunately, this occurred during a diplomatic conclave so all factions will benefit." *+50% on ships (20 turns) *+50% on ships (20 turns) Endless Signals Tech Discovered "Using leftover Endless technology and partially animated Dust, signaling systems were augmented around your home planet. This improved detection range while extending broadcast range, thus also extending your cultural influence. The lead scientist fled, set up a company called SpinMaster, and has sold the tech to all factions." *+20% influence area on star system (20 turns) *+10% on star system (20 turns) Dark Matter Reacts "Experiments into the nature of dark matter and non-baryonic particles have had an unexpected side effect; local gravity fluctuations and atypical radiation indicate some sort of chain reaction among the particles that make up dark matter. Blame Reynuy, the scientist who started it all." *-25% influence area on star system (20 turns) Trade Treaty Genius "Who the heck is that?? From out of nowhere a diplomat only described as "some guy" has risen through the ranks, showing a stunning ability to negotiate effective trade terms and open previously closed markets. As trade improves, all factions benefit from the talents of this charismatic character." *+20% trade routes bonuses on star system (20 turns) Explorer Desecrates Endless Temple "It was most likely ignorance or accident, but a team of explorers inadvertently destroyed a site of Endless remains via an unplanned evacuation of the sewage system. Factions across the galaxy are up in arms at this act of disrespect, and a number of trade relations have been ruined. The career of a certain Maukla Bogyor is almost certainly at an end." *-20% trade routes bonuses on star system (20 turns) Subterranean Endless Treasures Discovered "It is the discovery of the milennia. On a neutral planet, ancient bunkers from the Concrete branch of the Endless civilization were uncovered during a routine exploration. A stronghold, storehouse, and safehouse during their fratricidal wars, the ruins are a rich source of both knowledge and Dust, and their discovery provides wonderful media exposure." *+20% on star system (20 turns) *+10% on star system (20 turns) *+10% on star system (20 turns) *+10% on star system (20 turns) *+10% on star system (20 turns) Corruption and Nepotism Scandal "It appears that a band of planetary governors, acting in what they claimed to be the best interests of the galaxy, had been enriching themselves and filling important posts with incompetent lackeys. Though security services uncovered the plot, codenamed 'Hardcore Game,' the fallout is still horrific. Colonial governments crumble, corporations turn out to be bankrupt shells, and popular support plummets." *-20% on star system (20 turns) *-10% on star system (20 turns) *-10% on star system (20 turns) *-10% on star system (20 turns) *-10% on star system (20 turns) Supportive Media "There is nothing quite like a friendly popular press. Thanks to a few very wily development decisions, a wealthy media baron has been able to sell feel-good messages to populations across the galaxy. Governmental popularity has skyrocketed, treasuries are profiting, and a CEO named Shadirann has purchased an entire constellation." Divisive Political Atmosphere "A swell of popular discontent is causing trouble across all empires. Strong differences of opinion on strategic diplomatic decisions have resulted in a divisive and angry political atmosphere. Revenues and production are being affected and the government's popularity is falling; it is attributed to a rebellious NGO nicknamed the Jolly Jokers." Invasion Rumors "While nothing has been proven, popular (though perhaps unfounded) rumors of an impending invasion from an alien force has driven the populace to prefer known enemies to unknown threats. All diplomatic relationships are being changed to Peace under pressure from fearful citizens." Improved Sensors Change Resource Reserve Data "Advances in sensing and divination technology from the team led by Prof. Ourip have changed the estimates of resource reserves. Previously non-existent lodes have been discovered, and previously over-estimated lodes have been downgraded. In a magnanimous move, this technology has been shared with other factions." Positive Events Positive Events produce a positive outcome for the player's empire only. Endless Map Artifact Discovered "It was a tiny thing; a bit of unsecured unencrypted data drifting as part of an Endless wreck. However, it has provided a significant extension to the range of ship sensor systems and greatly improved local mapping." *+100% on star system (2 turns) *+100% on ships (2 turns) Partial Dust Re-Animation "Enough Dust has been uncovered, and enough attuned Heroes are using it, that a partially sentient pulse was transmitted across Dust-affected sentients. In a brief moment of shared knowledge and experience, the capacities of your Heroes took a significant jump." *+50 XP on all heroes Legendary Wreck Analyzed "In lore it was known as the Bel Riannoh, an ancient ship of the Endless cursed to wander the cosmos as it searched for the mythical Beginning of Time. The wreck itself has been discovered, and its crew -- before their death or disappearance, for the ship is empty -- apparently reworked it with armor of incredible thickness and durability." *+40 XP on all ships Successful Skunkworks "As with most scientific and tech teams, there is always a secret project or two underway that the bosses don't know about. In this case, the teams in question -- led by O. Gret and Z. Ormar -- have simultaneously (and unexpectedly) discovered other technologies that were theorized but not formally under investigation." * The 2 cheaper technologies are discovered Unexpected Experimental Results "Sometimes chance and accident are as important to science as planning and research. This time, an unexpected discovery in the course of routine lab work at has uncovered an advanced technology." *The best technology among all those available for research is discovered A Rip in the Fabric... "Space-time is a strange and occasionally unpleasant place. This time, however, a series of unexpected space-time rifts have generated useful anomalies in your star systems. The event is known as SABA, for 'Simultaneous Anomaly Breakthrough Appearance.'" *An anomaly is randomly created on 4 planets Time-Space Anomaly Yields Ship "A side effect of the use of powerful ship motors is that we don't really know what precisely happens to the fabric of space-time at supralight velocities. In this case, a double of a colony ship has materialized in one of your systems; don't ask questions because the mathematics could drive you as insane as the scientist who now only repeats, 'The galaxy is stretchy, like cheese...'" *A single colony ship is created on the player's last colonized system Patriotic Fleet "There are citizen associations whose political and moral agendas can range from quaint to mentally imbalanced. Fortunately, this group of pro-government volunteers, in tandem with the military, has managed to pull together scrapped, retired, damaged, and discovered ships in enough quantity to create a viable fleet." Gravity Anomalies Generate Planetoids "The problem with poking and prying vaguely understood particles is that they may react in unexpected ways. What happened here was a sudden accretion of high-gravity loci in planetary orbits; the orbits themselves were unaffected but enough near-planet objects were smashed together to create new moons." Dust-Based Scanning Tech Found "The search for Endless artifacts and temples, in spite of the fact that it sounds like archaeology, requires the most advanced sciences. Thanks to improvements in sensing equipment based on Dust networks and signal typologies, previously hidden Endless temples could now be discovered." Planetary Object Accretion "In a moment that changed the fate of what was once called a planetoid, the rogue cosmic body known as Pitbull struck a large planetoid, creating a new planet in one of your systems." Negative Events Negative Events produce a negative outcome for the player's empire only. Supernova Disrupts Navigation Maps "An unexplored and largely unimportant star went supernova, and the resultant shock and radiation wave has caused havoc on interstellar navigation and positioning systems. Until such systems can be recalibrated, there will be navigational and sensor difficulties." *-30% detection range on star system (20 turns) *-30% detection range on ships (20 turns) Systemic Sensor Failure "It is said that one should keep one's friends close, and one's enemies closer. In this case, an enemy seems to have gotten close enough to infiltrate production lines and trigger a chain sabotage of sensor systems, causing a radar and sensor blackout across the empire. It is unlikely that you will continue to source components from Nosfaretiel Inc." Fanatic Rebels Suicide Bomb Navy "Your navy has been the victim of a long-term, carefully planned act of sabotage. A group of fanatics known as the Church of Alderebaranach, led by a megalomaniac who calls himself 'Justice,' have triggered a series of bombs across your vessels. Such action can only be described as 'immoderate.'" *-25% HP on all ships System Subterfuge "A group of hackers calling themselves the 'Macemen' have apparently gained root access to a number of highly sensitive defense systems. Working through a number of leaders or figureheads known as Zepp, OldCat, and Bazshot, they have sabotaged your star system defense systems. So far, the only public demand has been some sort of gibberish about 'immediate beta access.'" Engine Control Tech Fault Discovered "In their race to develop technology, it appears that the technical team behind the company that produces your starship engines cut a few corners that should have been left squared. In order to avoid catastrophic system failure when certain events (like attaining full speed) occur, it is necessary to reduce all speed on all ships by half." *-50% on ships (20 turns) *-50% on ships (20 turns) Radical Political Party Encourages Strike "This is inconvenient. A prominent trade association has been taken over by rabid isolationists who have halted all work at mining and extraction sites. As a result, Resources may become unavailable even if they are part of a negotiated Trade agreement." Fanatics Destroy Moon Temple "And the really sad news is that they did it by accident. While illegally approaching an Endless temple as part of a 'meditation and spiritual rejuvenation program,' two clumsy acolytes in charge of maintaining the temporary atmospheric field accidentally crossed their beams. The consequences are obvious." Quantum-Coupled Disaster "An occasional problem when testing cutting-edge theories is that sometimes Nature gives the lesson *after* the test… This time, an accidental excitement of quantum-coupled particles has triggered the creation of undesirable anomalies on previously unaffected planets." *An anomaly is randomly created on 3 planets Superbug Contagion "One of the side effects of highly developed life science is highly resistant diseases. While research generally manages to keep a step ahead of them, in this case an outbreak has decimated millions of your loyal subjects. Nicknamed the 'Rapt0r' virus, it seems to pop up everywhere, most unexpectedly." *-1 on 3 planets (with at least 2 ) Interactive Events Interactive Random Events were added by the Echoes of the Endless add-on for Endless Space. These differ from other Random Events in that players can respond in one of three different ways: Selfish, Helpful, and Hostile. Each response produces a varying positive or negative effect. Unstable Portal : "Whatever Kryv triggered, one of the side effects appears to be a partial re-opening of an old Endless portal. Either due to a lack of energy or failed technology, the opening is not stable and cannot be used (though it appears to lead to a separate galaxy or parallel universe). Instead, the portal will likely cause serious damage to commerce and even surface structures within the system due to strong waves of gravity and electro-magnetic radiation pulsing from it." : +30% industry cost of improvements on star system for all empires (20 turns) : +30% ship cost on star system for all empires (20 turns) *'Selfish' - Launch an emergency project to close the portal down. : -50% on empire (20 turns) : -100 every turn (20 turns) *'Helpful' - Study the portal with the help of allies who will benefit from the discoveries. : +15% on empire for allies (20 turns) : -75% on empire (20 turns) *'Hostile' - Re-orient the portal and channel its energies so that the emanations affect other empires. : +20% industry cost of improvements on star system for other empires (20 turns) : +20% ship cost on star system for other empires (20 turns) : -50% on empire (20 turns) Sleeping War Machines : "Explorers have found an frozen exoplanet full of weird machines from an unknown origin. While it is hard to tell if these are tools of the Endless or some other, even more alien civilization, scientists are in agreement that the machines were built for destruction. Since the planetary body is not part of a currently claimed system (and seems not worth colonizing), every faction has equal right to it." *'Selfish' - Try to extract as many warmachines as you can for your own empire. : +20% on empire (20 turns) : +100% invasion military power on fleet (20 turns) *'Helpful' - By pouring more of your resources into collective research, every empire can profit from the new findings. : +30% on star system for all empires (20 turns) : -20% on star system (20 turns) *'Hostile' - You found a way to activate some of the machines. Since they are earthbound to the exoplanet, the only victims will be scientists. Oops. On the bright side, this slows down enemy research. : -20% for other empires (20 turns) Dark Tempest "Changes in the presence and density of dark energy are causing explosive imbalances in matter and anti-matter across the galaxy. The resultant storms have forced ships to travel more slowly, or risk being disabled." *'Selfish' - Expensive retrofitting of your fleet's hulls will allow you to not only ignore these imbalances, but use them to provide temporary boosts to ship speed. *'Helpful' - It will take research to be effective, but theory indicates that by taking advantage of the dark energy surges travel both by cosmic string and warp can actually be accelerated. *'Hostile' - Careful manipulation of the output of certain particle accelerators can cause an increase in this dark energy activity. By doing this, you can generalize the effects across all factions in the galaxy. Galactic Plague "Something is killing sentient beings. While experiments have not been conclusive, it is probable that the plague currently ravaging stellar trade was a long-dormant bug created by the Virtual Endless. So, uh, good luck finding a cure…" *'Selfish' - Self-quarantine is an extreme and expensive measure, but it is likely to be effective. You will certainly lose citizens and even some researchers in the labs looking for a cure, but at least you will maintain control. : -75% on empire (20 turns) : -3 on empire every 10 turns (20 turns) *'Helpful' - There is little time for elaborate testing or respecting safety precautions. Only by using part of your population as guinea pigs will you be able to find a cure for this disease. : -30 on star system (30 turns) : -3 on empire every 6 turns (20 turns) : +2 on empire for all empires every 8 turns (20 turns) *'Hostile' - It isn't kind or pretty, but by dropping your infected and dead citizens on enemy systems you are sure to make things worse for them than they are for you. : -3 on empire : -3 on empire every 6 turns (20 turns) : -2 on empire for other empires every 8 turns (20 turns) Veneration : "The Pilgrims are not the only people who feel the call of the Endless civilization. A number of heroes, for whom the experience with Dust has had mystical effects, have traded science for faith and are establishing a new religion." *'Selfish' - If some of your population has their head full of impractical ideas, they won't be of much use to you. Let them leave, and hope that those that remain will be less irresponsible. : +3% progress towards the diplomatic victory : -3 on 4 planets (with at least 4 ) *'Helpful' - Like alloys in metals, so diversity in a society forges it and makes it stronger. The right thing to do is to build a church to this new religion, welcoming those who believe it rather than ridiculing them. : +1% progress towards the diplomatic victory : -1000 : -45 on star system (20 turns) *'Hostile' - There is work to be done, and the hero you hired does not seem to be interested in it. It is a breach of contract, and who knows what foolishness might be preached to otherwise peaceful workers? Throw the bum out. : -2% progress towards the diplomatic victory : The strongest hero will be fired Seeking the Origins : "A great movement of peoples is pulling together, based on the rumor that a Pilgrim scout discovered Tor, the fabled howeworld of the Endless. Whether it is Tor or not cannot be verified, but a vast Endless infrastructure seems to be waiting…" *'Selfish' - If those are Endless ruins, there will certainly be interesting technologies to be had. Perhaps a small sum invested in the outfitting of the expedition could pay back in the form of new discoveries… : -1000 : 1 technology is randomly discovered *'Helpful' - Few people have the courage and strength to follow their dreams; this effort is admirable and exploration should be encouraged. A kindly emperor would help defray the costs of the expedition. : -1000 : +50 on star system (20 turns) *'Hostile' - Fools can work as hard as anybody else. Why not waylay a few colonization vessels of these starry-eyed dreamers and put them to work building your empire? : -25 on star system (15 turns) : +5 on empire Dust Rain : "A strange cloud is filtering through the galaxy, its lighter elements moving outward less rapidly than the masses of stars and planets. In fact, the galaxy is moving through a cloud of prehistoric Dust, and the question is what to do with this unexpected bounty." *'Selfish' - You are running an empire, not a charity. The Dust should be harvested and used to make the universe a better place. : +100 on empire (20 turns) *'Helpful' - Whether a stroke of luck or something planned by an unknowable power, this good fortune should be shared rather than hoarded. : +500 : +1000 for allies *'Hostile' - While your scientific knowledge does not equal the Endless, you know enough to corrupt the viability of the Dust. Let those who believe in free gifts see what happens when they collect the specimens that you have tainted… : -10% on empire for other empires (15 turns) Concrete Wreck : "It is unthinkably ancient; so old that even the energy systems of the Endless have finally run down. Careful exploration and exploitation of this wreck is difficult, but the potential benefits are unquestionably worth it." *'Selfish' - The wreck is of advanced Endless technology and much of its systems were built with Dust; recycling this would generate more wealth than years of more risky and difficult investments. : +150 *'Helpful' - Ancient cloning technology appears to be one of the major cargoes; careful extraction of technology and data could well lead you to additional citizens. : A new colony ship is created on the player's latest colonized system *'Hostile' - Time and money are limited; the smartest thing to do is to pillage what you can from the wreck and then destroy it so no others might profit. : The cheapest technology is discovered Virtual Wreck : "The ship is impossibly dense; as the Virtuals required no rooms and corridors this ship is almost a solid mass of Endless technology" *'Selfish' - This much Dust in a convenient package is a gift that can't be ignored. The wreck should be turned into cold, hard cash. : +300 *'Helpful' - You are not the first to find this. A lost colony ship was either captured by the vessel or caught in a trap when they tried to explore it. Either way, you should be able to set them free -- at the risk of ruining the Virtual craft. : A new colony ship is created on the player's latest colonized system : +50 *'Hostile' - Endless technology is valuable, but the effort to analyze and decode would take forever. The smartest idea is to strip what you can get, and dump the rest into a convenient sun. : 1 technology is randomly discovered Ardano's Folly : "Admiral Ardano was skilled, but arrogant. Before you lies the wreck of her expedition, with which she intended to found a new colony and create an entirely new faction." *'Selfish' - Neither Ardano nor her zealots are of interest to you. The ships have value, however, and can be recycled into something more valuable than a floating monument to a tyrannical leader. : +600 *'Helpful' - It turns out many of the colonists were in suspended animation. With the aid of some psychologists and appropriate pharmaceuticals they will certainly be happy to fly under your banner. : A new colony ship is created on the player's latest colonized system : +100 *'Hostile' - Ardano has paid for her failure, and part of that payment will come to you. The flotilla had some advanced technology which you will be able to exploit. : 1 technology is randomly discovered Collapsing Asteroid : "The Endless had turned an asteroid rich in metals into a Dust mine. It is creating Dust via microfactories that convert the rocks of the asteroid into something far more precious. The asteroid is slowly collapsing and will eventually disappear, replaced by a cloud of Dust." *'Selfish' - The empire needs Dust, and Heroes should be competent to fend for themselves. It goes straight into the treasury. : +500 *'Helpful' - All Heroes must improve to raise the standing of the faction. The Dust should be channeled to the weakest hero, improving their powers. : +100 XP on the weakest hero *'Hostile' - Improve the strong and leave the weak to fend for themselves. The Dust should be used to make your strongest Hero even stronger. : +50 XP on the strongest hero Dust Rift : "A rift appears to have opened in your home system, with Dust falling through from some other locus in space-time. While scientists hope to analyze it to discover where the Endless may have gone, a more immediate question is how to exploit this bonanza." *'Selfish' - Let the scientists and theoreticians debate what and why; the empire can use this resource for ships, buildings, and the glory of its people. : +1000 *'Helpful' - We are no more powerful than our weakest link; this gift should be used to make our weakest Hero stronger. : +200 XP on the weakest hero *'Hostile' - A simple matter. The most pragmatic reaction is to make the strong even stronger, in order to advance the goals of the faction. The most powerful Hero will become even more so. : +100 XP on the strongest hero Slow Self-Destruct : "A ship of the Concrete Endless was discovered whose self-destruct mechanism failed -- partially. Instead of turning itself into inert molecules milennia ago, it is slowly decaying into Dust. This won't last long, nor can it be reversed, but it can be exploited." *'Selfish' - Dust means power, influence, and wealth. It will go into our treasuries, where it will do the most good for the empire. : +1500 *'Helpful' - Some of our Heroes are recent recruits, or toil in difficult circumstances. The Dust should be used to fortify and help them. : +300 XP on the weakest hero *'Hostile' - Victory goes to the strong. With the Dust from this decaying hulk our greatest Hero can become even more powerful. : +150 XP on the strongest hero Eternal Vigilance : "In spite of our best efforts in security, mistakes can happen. In this case, a saboteur attempted to destroy an important shipyard. Though the shipyard survived with only minor damage, the same may not be said for the guilty party…" *'Selfish' - Where there is one agent, there was certainly a network of informants and sympathizers. No one shall enter or leave the system until justice has been served. Cold, if possible. : -10 on star system (5 turns) *'Helpful' - Justice is important, even if temperance could be mistaken for weakness. The suspect will remain in jail, and we will seek information that will help lead us to collaborators. : -150 *'Hostile' - We have a suspect, and justice must be seen to be swift. So, off with her head. This will stand as an object lesson, and if people who are opposed to capital punishment decide to leave the empire, we may be better off without them. : -1 on 1 planet (with at least 2 ) Assassination Attempt : "That was close. The head that wears the crown does not always rest easy; however, at least it is still attached to your body. Your security forces have captured a suspect, and await your decision." *'Selfish' - If there is one rotten apple in the barrel, others may be tainted. In order to root out the traitors, travel will be shut down and the ring of conspirators found and punished. : -20 on star system (5 turns) *'Helpful' - It is better to be sure than to be quick. We will announce a reward and seek further information before any irreversible action is taken. : -400 *'Hostile' - There can be no hint of weakness. Execute the suspect and find his accomplices. If certain elements of the population are unhappy, let them leave. : -2 on 1 planet (with at least 3 ) Unexpected Fireworks "What many thought was some sort of celebratory display turned out to be an act of sabotage at an armory. Terrorist bombing of military installations should not, as a general rule, be encouraged…" *'Selfish' - Whoever her accomplices were, they can't be too far away. The system is to be quarantined until the truth -- and the other rats hiding in the woodwork -- come out. : -50 on star system (5 turns) *'Helpful' - Not all those who get involved in something this stupid do so wholeheartedly or with a true understanding of the consequences. Rewards will be offered, and if they offer remorse -- and information -- some may be pardoned. : -1000 *'Hostile' - We have a suspect, and we will make an example of them -- publicly, painfully, and without remorse. Public opinion must be ignored in cases like this. : -3 on 1 planet (with at least 4 ) Clear and Present : "The transformer-converter block that links power generation systems to ship systems has been damaged by a saboteur. Interrogation indicates that the act was due to religious extremism, performed by a member of Cult of Quonzar." *'Selfish' - Ship engines must be partially deconstructed in order to check for tampering; all ships will therefore be hit with a temporary movement penalty. :-10% on fleet (20 turns) :-10% on fleet (20 turns) *'Helpful' - Weapons energy systems need to be cut back in order to avoid temporarily red-lining power output during battle, as this puts stress on systems that were weakened by the saboteurs. :-3% damage min on fleet weapons (20 turns) :-3% damage max on fleet weapons (20 turns) *'Hostile' - If weapon and drive system outputs are to be maintained, shields and defensive systems must be dampened in order to not risk further damage. :-5% HP on all ships every turn (20 turns) Terrorists! : "The unthinkable has occurred -- a handful of foreign agents have triggered a sabotage operation that affects the fleet. Responding to this act of terrorism demands more than unhealthy body scans, ineffective pat-downs, and meaningless limits on fluid containers." *'Selfish' - Propulsion experts, all of whom have had at least two weeks of training, have recommended a "Fly-Safe" mode that requires ships move at a fraction of top speed. :-25% on fleet (20 turns) :-25% on fleet (20 turns) *'Helpful' - Politicians have insisted on the hiring of new weapons specialists, 100% of whom must at least know which end of a gun is dangerous, to handle offensive systems. :-7% damage min on fleet weapons (20 turns) :-7% damage max on fleet weapons (20 turns) *'Hostile' - In the ensuing turmoil, a new contractor whose investors can be linked to the ruling party has been hired to handle ship defenses. Note: Their area of expertise are in mining and transportation. :-10% HP on all ships every turn (20 turns) Contaminants : "An enemy force has succeeded in contaminating the output of various fuel production facilities. As a result, power generation systems on ships needs to be cut back or risk undergoing cataclysmic failure." *'Selfish' - We cannot risk reduced offensive capabilities, nor render our crews vulnerable. We will cut back ship speed until the problem is resolved :-50% on fleet (20 turns) :-50% on fleet (20 turns) *'Helpful' - Weapons are the least important affected subsystem; min and max damage will be reduced until the entire fuel supply chain has been verified as safe. :-15% damage min on fleet weapons (20 turns) :-15% damage max on fleet weapons (20 turns) *'Hostile' - Conquest must continue, regardless of the cost. Shield effectiveness will be lowered to preserve ship speed and weapons power. :-20% HP on all ships every turn (20 turns) Unexpected Alliances : "A leader of the ABC pirate organization has contacted you in a (very) roundabout way. They are offering to lend a military hand in exchange for freeing two of their relatively incompetent but well-loved members from prison." *'Selfish' - One does not trade with this sort of scum and villainy. Let them come and free their idiot friends -- if they can. : 3 pirate fleets will appear on the player's home system *'Helpful' - You don't want galactic diplomats to know you have been consorting with the ABC. But still… why not cause a bit more trouble for an enemy, if it can be done discreetly? : -500 : 1 pirate fleet will appear on player's home system for enemies *'Hostile' - Pirates excel only at one thing: causing trouble. As long as they do it elsewhere, why not hand over a couple of fools likely to do more damage than good? : -100 : 2 pirate fleets will appear on player's home system for an empire Lady Who?? : "Appearances can indeed be deceiving. It seems that one of your advisors turns out to be a member of the ABC pirate cartel. Her role in government is finished, but can she perhaps be useful on the way out?" *'Selfish' - As far as you're concerned, Lady Bonny and her retainers can go to the devil. You'll have no dealings with pirate scum. : 5 large pirate fleets will appear on the player's home system *'Helpful' - Admiral Bonny was a fine captain; perhaps she can be used as a thorn in the side of one of your opponents… : -1000 : 2 large pirate fleets will appear on player's home system for enemies *'Hostile' - All sins will be forgotten -- temporarily -- if Lady Bonny takes her fleet off to attack another empire. You don't care which one, as long as it is someone else's problem. : -200 : 4 large pirate fleets will appear on player's home system for an empire A Truce with Terrorists? : "Pirate marauders have approached you to offer their services, discreetly, as times are lean and they wouldn't mind having an important friend. Will you take up their offer?" *'Selfish' - What!? Never. The last thing a proper emperor needs is to be seen consorting with this sort of scum and villainy. Send them away to wherever they came from. : 5 large pirate fleets will appear on the player's home system every 10 turns (20 turns) *'Helpful' - You are at war, and by offering their services they have chosen sides (whether they realize it or not). Let them attack one of your enemies; regardless of who wins it makes your life easier. : -2500 : 2 large pirate fleets will appear on player's home system for enemies *'Hostile' - The good thing here is to send them somewhere -- anywhere -- else. As long as they are off causing trouble, they'll leave you alone. : -500 : 4 large pirate fleets will appear on player's home system for an empire Special Narrative Events 'The Mad Scientist!' : "Your advisor approaches you with a decision: a leading and formerly well respected scientist has been taken into custody and accused of a number of crimes. These include using experimental techniques on unsuspecting citizens of your empire, creating dangerous chemical weapons, and testing experimental applications for Dust. He has outraged a huge body of lawmakers, distinguished citizens, and wealthy donors; however his research, if pursued, could prove useful. What should we do with him?" *'Selfish' - Publicly condemn what he has done, but allow him to continue his experiments in secret in a government run, high security covert facility. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Dangerous Secrets") *'Helpful' - Pardon him, give him massive government grants for his "innovative" scientific techniques, and encourage others to follow in his footsteps. : -5% on star system (10 turns) : +10% on star system (10 turns) *'Hostile' - It is too dangerous to keep him around; too many things could go wrong. Prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law. : +10% on star system (5 turns) Dangerous Secrets "It appears that the mad scientist is nearing a breakthrough, but the use of this new technology will surely inform the public that he has been continuing his research for some time. What should we do?" *'Selfish' - Cover up the entire operation. It was wrong before, it is wrong now, and we should dispose of all evidence relating to this madness. : There will be no further consequences from this event. *'Helpful' - Use the technology, and keep him working. Public opinion is notoriously fickle. : The cheapest technology is discovered. Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "If It Isn't Broken") *'Hostile' - Confiscate his research, execute him, and then use the technology. The public won't suspect that we were working with him if they find out he was "convicted" and sentenced to death. : The cheapest technology is discovered. If It Isn't Broken "It appears the mad scientist is coming in useful after all, as he is on the verge of another breakthrough. However, with each technology we use from his research, the greater the likelihood is that our duplicity will be exposed. What should we do?" *'Selfish' - Cover up the entire operation. It was wrong before, it is wrong now, and we should dispose of all evidence relating to this madness. : There will be no further consequences from this event. *'Helpful' - Use the technology, and keep him working. They'll forget as soon as the next sports star has a baby. : The cheapest technology is discovered. Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Mad But Useful") *'Hostile' - Confiscate his research, execute him, and then use the technology. The public won't suspect that we were working with him if they find out he was "convicted" and sentenced to death. : The cheapest technology is discovered. Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "The Mole Escapes") The Mole Escapes "Unfortunately, it appears that someone inside the government has been leaking classified information. Some of the leaked information may concern our continued work with the scientist. If this gets out, it could be a PR nightmare. What should we do?" *'Selfish' - Find the rat, and buy him off. Everyone has their price. : -100 *'Helpful' - We don't know what he is going to leak, or even if anything will be leaked. There is no point in worrying about something that hasn't happened. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Fortunately I'm Not Elected") *'Hostile' - Find the rat, and get rid of him, permanently. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Cover Up the Cover-Up") Cover Up the Cover-Up "We found the rat, and have made sure he won't be talking. Ever. Again. Everything should be adequately covered up. Now, about payment for our operatives…" : -50 Fortunately I'm Not Elected "Sir, classified government secrets have been released to the public. These include our work with the mad scientist and the contents of his research during his time with us. We are not going to be able to spin this; there will be serious consequences to morale across the empire for some time." : -15% on star system (10 turns) Mad But Useful "The Mad scientist is perhaps not so mad; he is on the verge of another breakthrough. Should we let him finish his research?" *'Helpful' - Yes. More technology! : The cheapest technology is discovered. Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Eureka!", "More Eureka!", "Towards Eternity?!" and "The Icarus Syndrome") *'Hostile' - Sadly I think this must end. Let him complete his research and then... "Retire" him. : The cheapest technology is discovered. Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Mad But Clever") Mad But Clever "Sir the mad scientist has been... "retired." Before we were able to stop him, however, he managed to activate a remote sequence controlling a large number of explosive devices that had been smuggled into our fleets." : -50% HP on all ships. Eureka! "The Mad scientist has come through for us again sir! He has invented a new technology!" : The cheapest technology is discovered. More Eureka! "The Mad scientist has come through for us again sir! He has invented a new technology!" : The cheapest technology is discovered. Towards Eternity?! "Sir, our mad scientist has done it again! He says he is on the verge of a major breakthrough that will cure aging, and it will soon be ready for testing. This could be the greatest scientific achievement yet!" The Icarus Syndrome "Sir, I would like to inform you of an "event." It seems that the mad scientist had indeed been working on an aging drug. Sadly, it wasn't one that cured aging, but did quite the reverse. Worse yet, the madman has released it upon our populace across the empire. We are trying to figure out how he managed to do this, but the damage is done. The populace knows that he was not dealt with before, and worse still, overnight they have aged by decades. This will scar us for many years to come." : -5% on star system (5 turns) : -10% on star system (5 turns) : -5% on star system (10 turns) : -10% on star system (10 turns) 'The New Religion' : "Your lead advisor approaches you with a problem. A new religious sect has begun to gain influence in a number of key systems, and its newly appointed leader wishes to meet with you." *'Selfish' - Ignore the request to meet with you, you have more important things to do than chat with a nut case. : There will be no further consequences from this event. *'Helpful' - Agree to meet with the leader of the sect. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Separation of Church and State") *'Hostile' - You have enough headaches already. Have this troublemaker secretly poisoned, and take steps to ensure that the plot is covered up. All it will require is some covert financing -- and calling in a few favors. : -150 Separation of Church and State "The religious leader comes to you with a proposal. He suggests that some funding be diverted from applied research and put into more spiritual research. Concretely, he asks that 10% of your research budget be channeled to his organization. In exchange, he will not only proudly and publicly support your rule, and but will also work to reduce unrest across all your systems." *'Selfish' - Clearly becoming a religious leader makes you crazy. Instead, offer him support with a moderate contribution of dust. : -300 *'Helpful' - A little approval goes a long way. Accept his proposal. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Need or Greed?") *'Hostile' - What do they smoke at those ceremonies?? Refuse his proposal! : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Over Your Dead Body") Need or Greed? "The religious leader comes to you to ask for additional funding for his religious works, explaining that his support is beginning to wane." *'Selfish' - Agree to give him additional support through the science fund. : +5% on star system (10 turns) : -10% on star system (10 turns) *'Helpful' - Well, it worked last time. Agree to give him additional support in the form of Dust. : -400 : +10% on star system (5 turns) *'Hostile' - Tell him while you appreciate the work he has performed, you are not in a position to continue funding at this time. : There will be no further consequences from this event. Over Your Dead Body "The religious leader comes to you to ask for additional funding for his religious works, explaining that his support is beginning to wane." *'Selfish' - Announce to the Empire that you have converted to this religion, and in exchange the religious leader will announce that you should be an example of spiritual enlightenment that all others should attempt to follow. : +10% on star system : -5% on star system *'Helpful' - Allow the protesters the freedom to do just that: protest. However, ensure that all other laws, including those preventing violence or destruction of property, are fully enforced to the maximum extent of the law. : -10% on star system (5 turns) : -10% on star system (5 turns) : -10% on star system (5 turns) *'Hostile' - Crack down on these religious fruitcakes, and ensure that anyone who follows this religion is prosecuted under severe new laws and penalties. We must maintain order at all costs, and have bigger issues to deal with than a few rebellious fanatics! : -150 'Endless Considerations' : "A research facility built by the Endless has been discovered deep within a Gas Giant. The Endless apparently used the gravity tides and gravitons to aid them in their studies of dark matter and dark energy. Unfortunately the facility appears to be decaying, and the science is incomprehensible." *'Selfish' - Monitor the facility, but leave it alone and hope for the best. : -10% on star system (10 turns) : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Monitor It") *'Helpful' - Research to see if we can repair it and learn what is going on with the facility and its experiments. : -10% on star system (10 turns) : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Research It") *'Hostile' - Build a special bomb and blow the doors open! : -10% on star system (10 turns) : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Blow It Up!") Monitor It "The decay of the Endless research center in the gas giant continued until the security failed. Apparently the Dark Matter studies were incomplete, as the breakdown of the center has triggered instabilities in the cores of other gas giants, where similar centers were operating." *'Selfish' - Pull the ships back and watch. Maybe Armageddon is pretty! : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Self-Destruct") *'Helpful' - Blow it up again! And hope the decay stops. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Implosion (1)") *'Hostile' - Better late than never! Throw scientists at it until it's resolved. Or they die. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Containment Contingency") Research It "Now isn’t that interesting. As energy and Dust are expended to stabilize the facility, it seems to have started a process of self-repair. It is emitting strong signals, and at this point you have no control over it. Similar facilities on other Gas Giants also appear to be waking up and emitting. Sadly, you are not the only one noticing the signals." *'Selfish' - We’ve come this far, let’s keep studying it. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Something Salvaged") *'Helpful' - Grab a Hissho biir, sit back, and watch what happens. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "A Convenient Pirate") *'Hostile' - If it’s acting on its own, it’s dangerous. Blow it up! : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "That Didn't Work") Blow It Up! "A bold decision, that. The specialized bomb ( a “Thermal Detonator” ) appears to have set off a chain reaction, destabilizing the planet’s rotation. This instability is also being triggered on other Gas Giants, as it is apparent that the network of Endless research centers was vast and they were all interconnected." *'Selfish' - Hmmm. Better call in the scientists this time. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Stabilization") *'Helpful' - Ah, such is my fate. Live with the consequences. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Implosion (2)") *'Hostile' - Blow it up! It was fun last time. : Be prepared for repercussions… (leads to "Implosion (3)") Self-Destruct "The Endless appear to have built fail-safe systems into their facility, as its decay finally ends with an implosion. The anomaly caused by the center is somewhat reduced, but the planet has become irradiated and unstable." : x0 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) or : x0.25 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.25 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.25 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.25 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) Implosion (1) "The weapons you develop to do the job are partially effective; the facility appears to implode. However, the planet remains less habitable than it was before the facility was discovered." : 1 technology is randomly discovered or : +1 on 3 planets (with at least 1 ) Containment Contingency "The emergency team put together to better understand the problem has some effect. The Endless facility is stabilized, though crippled and useless. The buildings you created to help study the problem remain." : +10% on star system (10 turns) or : +25% on star system (10 turns) Something Salvaged "Patience is a virtue. The center has repaired itself, and apparently closed down -- perhaps it awaits the return of the Endless. However your scientific investments have paid off, as you have discovered a new life form that exists only on Gas Giants and met some interesting people among the Pirates." : +1 academy cap on empire or : x0 turns before new hero arrival on empire A Convenient Pirate "Patience is a virtue. The center has defended itself against Pirate attempts to breach the doors. You scoop up the remaining Pirates while removing a few judiciously chosen samples from the facility." : The cheapest technology is discovered That Didn't Work "The weapons you develop to do the job are ineffective, now that the facility is reactivated. You have lost ships, and will do so again if you attempt to breach its doors." : -75% on all ships or : -75% on all ships : 1 technology is randomly discovered Stabilization "Gas Giants affected by the anomaly begin to stabilize after a time. However the planets are less exploitable, and will require more effort to develop productively." : A new advanced defense ship is created on the player's home system or : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) Implosion (2) "The weapons you develop to do the job are partially effective; the facility appears to implode. However, the planet remains less habitable than it was before the facility was discovered." : The best technology among all those available for research is discovered or : A new advanced defense ship is created on the player's home system Implosion (3) "The weapons you develop to do the job are partially effective; the facility appears to implode. However, the planet remains less habitable than it was before the facility was discovered." : The best technology among all those available for research is discovered or : A new advanced defense ship is created on the player's home system or : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) : x0.75 on Helium, Methane and Hydrogen (10 turns) Category:Events Category:Game Concepts